


Love On My Skin

by ShadowBlazer



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBlazer/pseuds/ShadowBlazer
Summary: [Soulmate AU] Diana can't find her soulmate, because she doesn't know what the mark is supposed to mean. If only she could find them...
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Love On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halifax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halifax/gifts).



> I just wanted to posted up my take of the whole soulmark/soulmate fic, and the logical outcome to having a random symbol supposedly belonging to your one and only show up on your skin. Anyway, enjoy the short fic!

When Hannah and Barbara told Diana that she was utterly hopeless at dating and would probably die as the last of her line, Diana dismisses the notion as mild exaggeration.

Seven disastrous dates later, and Dian reconsiders their proposition and prays that it isn’t a prophecy.

“I do not understand.” Diana furrows her brows as she cups her tea, Hanna and Barbara looking exasperated as they meet for their weekly luncheon at a French café not far from the centre of London. “I had been polite, listened well, and asked questions, though I grew bored with the clear lack of conversational skills. Yet, this girl has not responded to any of my inquiries. Is this really what should happen after a date?”

Hannah scoffs. “If this girl ghosted you, she’s a moron.”

“Although,” Barbara begins hesitantly, “by the way you described it, it doesn’t sound like it was a good match for you. Perhaps, she sensed it.”

Diana blinks. “But I was perfectly courteous.” And if the girl had started talking about moving her shelves again, Diana would have thought hard about faking an emergency and running out of the restaurant.

“Yes, but people want to date a person, not the life version of Miss Manners.” Hannah frowns at her. “What did you say she did for work again?”

“A librarian at some place nearby.” Diana pauses, recalling the online profile. “And she enjoys hiking and knitting in her spare time.”

“Like the 10,000 others you showed me.” Hannah scoffs. “Look, why are you picking the most boring people to go out with?”

Diana sits up. “I thought I was doing things properly with regards to my mark. We...pick the kind of person most likely to be associated with it, right?”

Hannah crosses her arms. “Diana! The first rule of soulmarks is that you do not talk about soulmarks. The second rule of soulmarks is that you do NOT talk about soulmarks.”

Diana rubs her forehead, feeling a mild headache coming on. “What harm does a little inquisition do?”

“This is a sensitive topic for people. They can get really offended if you ask!” Hannah scowls and yanks on her rising sleeve where a glimpse of an orange fox peeks out from underneath on her forearm. “It could be someone they’d be totally scandalized about.”

Diana frowns. “You would be self-conscious about your soulmate?”

“Or lack of one! Some people don’t have one, or they never find them. Not with how cryptic these things are.” Hannah taps at her forearm while Diana muses on how sad that sounds. “How are these things supposed to be any clue of who we need to look for?”

Barbara clears her throat. “What Hannah means is that she is embarrassed about her soulmate. I think she has an idea of whom it could be.”

“I do not!” Hannah snaps, cheeks flushing. “Just because it has the same colour as her hair—”

“I didn’t say anything.” Barbara smiles, a little smug. “Anyway, this isn’t about you and your dating disaster.” She turns to Diana. “Perhaps, you are interpreting your soulmark incorrectly?”

Diana ponders on the thought. “It would not be surprising.” 

Half of the population end up marrying the wrong person, because having a random animal blossom on their skin upon adolescence led to a lot of well-intentioned confusion. Mostly because there were no other hints as to what the image meant until after you met the person, rendering guessing useless. Not that people didn’t try or those in non-soulmarked marriages always fail. Some of them manage to make them work quite well, like Diana’s parents.

”I am not certain what a brown mouse means for my soulmate, but I am half-tempted to throw this whole obsession out the window.” She runs a hand through her hair, wishing her aunt would stop hinting at Diana getting old and maid-like. “There is more to life than romance.”

Hannah and Barbara gawk before Hannah slams her palm down. “Okay, not more dusty tomes. We’re getting you out and meeting people tonight.”

Diana furrows her brows, but any further inquiries lead to a “You’ll see”, which quickly proves to be fruitless. Still, Diana considers a change in strategy might be the way to approach this situation, as if she does not quickly find her soulmate, Aunt Daryl insists on picking her best guess at one for her niece. She tends to eye the fat boy with the dull expression that always comes to their annual Christmas parties. The fact that he comes with a sizable inheritance might be a factor in her aunt’s consideration. 

What Diana does not expect is for Barbara and Hannah to show up at her door with a...completely outlandish outfit in tow, somehow convincing her to wear it, and dragging her to stare at the bright neon lights of a bar. Diana thinks through all of the regretful life decisions that led to this moment.

She tugs at her shirt, which refuses to hide her abdomen before settling for zipping up her black jacket to her throat as Hannah rolls her eyes. “This shirt is revealing and indecent.”

“It’s called a crop top, and it’s considered fashionable right now.” Hannah leads Diana through the door as Barbara speaks with the doorman. “And if you got it, flaunt it. You’d probably get a second date if you wore it more often.”

“If my prospective suitors are only interested in my body—” Diana flushes with anger, about to turn around. 

“Relax.” Hannah seats her at the counter at the bar, signalling to the bartender. “If you don’t find someone tonight, you can always go back to dating those boring librarians who never call you back.”

Diana stands as if to protest before sitting back down. “One night.”

Hannah smirks. “That’s all I ask.” 

Diana peers at the bottles lining the shelf behind the bartender. “What sort of wine do they serve here?”

Hannah sighs.

An hour later, Diana is drunk but not sufficiently enough to stop ruminating about how terrible of an idea this is. The music is too loud, a huge group of some sort had surged in the last fifteen minutes and have now taken over the dance floor, bodies twisting in oddly flexible ways. The light is garish, filtering everything in rays of purplish-blue. Diana finished off her two glasses of wine and is now thinking about the stack of paperwork sitting on her desk at home and—

“Hey, is this seat taken?” A female voice sounds out as someone plops down in the seat beside her. “Wait, I’m supposed to ask before I actually take it, right?”

Diana exhales, preparing herself to brush off another suitor trying to get her attention. “I am not looking for conversation.”

A snort. “Neither was I. I just wanted to sit.”

Diana looks over and spots a slender girl with dark brown hair tied back, her features youthful and mischievous, her off-the-shoulder shirt revealing the indent of well-worked muscles. “Most people who ask that have an agenda to speak with me.”

The girl raises an eyebrow. “Why? I mean you’re hot, but you’re not the only girl in the room.” She puffs out, blowing a piece of hair from her eyes. “Like if a lady says no, she means no, right?”

Diana nods slowly. “I agree.” She glances over her, dressed in ripped jeans and boots that are similar to the ones Hannah stuffed on her. “Where are you from?”

“All around.” The girl shrugs. “I work in a travelling circus, so I don’t have any place specific to name. I am from Japan if you’re asking about my background.” She holds out a hand. “Akko.”

Diana takes it in surprise. “Diana.” 

“So, Diana who-looks-like-she’s-drowning-in-misery-at-the-bar, why are you here?”

“Regretful life choices, I suppose. How about you?” She turns to face her neighbour, noticing the way the girl tilts her head as she listens.

“Everyone wanted to party after our last show.” Akko jerks a thumb towards the group grinding on the dance floor. “You should come see it. Have you seen Cirque Du Soleil before?”

“I haven’t.” Diana sits up straighter, examining Akko with newfound fascination. “You’re an acrobat?”

“Guilty as charged.” Akko grins, her smile stirring a curious heat in Diana’s belly. “It was the only thing I was good at that didn’t involve actual schoolwork.” She crosses one leg over the other, and Diana unconsciously follows the movement. “Of course, I had a dream to fly and perform like Chariot. But really, I just wanted to ditch school. School sucks.”

“Education is—” Diana pinches her nose, inhaling several times like her therapist taught her. “I do not agree that education is terrible.”

Akko shrugs. “Depends on who teaches you. Not all teachers actually want to educate you, and not all educators are teachers.” She glances over at Diana’s glasses. “Are you drinking wine?”

Diana shoves the wine glasses behind her. ‘Not important. Tell me more about your acrobatics.”

Akko details the journey from the class reject to the star of the show with effusive expressions, excited gestures, and faces that makes Diana smile into her hand and glance away. Within ten minutes or so, Akko’s touching her arm or her thigh amiably like an old friend, like a glove that finally finds the hand it’s made for. “It’s so weird.” Akko sips at her beer. “It’s so easy to talk to you. I mean, it’s usually pretty easy for me to talk to people, but with you, it’s like you understand what I’m saying no matter how badly I say it.”

Diana’s cheeks heat, and she coughs. “I suppose I am a good listener.”

“Or maybe I’m a good talker!” No, she’s not. “Surprised your partner isn’t here with you.”

“Ah, I’m not...currently attached to anyone.”

Akko stops, squinting. “Why? You a psycho or something?”

Of all the— “What a rude comment.”

“Well, I mean, why the heck would a gorgeous woman like you be single if there’s nothing wrong?” Akko slaps her hands upon the bar. “Is your entire dating pool just blind?”

Diana doesn’t know how to take that. She’s vaguely sure she’s been insulted and complimented at the same time. “Why is it any of your business?”

Sighing, Akko runs a hand over her face. “You are robbing your soulmate of a beautiful, intelligent partner, but maybe it’s just bad luck that you haven’t met yet.” She muses, picking up her glass. “Or maybe your soulmate’s not that smart.”

Diana rubs her eyes. “Do you really believe in that nonsense?”

“Don’t you?” Akko shrugs. “Most people do.”

“And how successful are they in finding their significant others?” Diana exhales. “How is a random animal supposed to reflect upon the character of one’s destined one in any capacity?”

Akko leans her elbow on the bar counter. “I’m guessing you haven’t found yours yet.” She perks. “Hey, show it to me! Maybe I can help you figure it out.”

Diana ponders the idea before shrugging. She tosses back a shot of whatever Akko ordered for them and stands, pulling up her jacket to reveal a mouse located on the top ridge of her hip. “I suppose they would be quiet and demure—rather nice but boring. Frankly, I was a little disappointed when it showed.”

Akko tilts her head. “Why? I think mice are great.” She leans in to examine the mark, and Diana flushes at the proximity, Akko’s breath sweeping across her skin like a warm breeze. “Don’t think I know anyone who would fit this.” 

Diana tugs her shirt back down, oddly disappointed when Akko pulls back. “What about you?”

Akko opens her mouth when someone cuts in from behind her. “She’s got the gayest soulmark ever.” 

Diana turns to see a familiar redhead looping her arm around Akko’s shoulders, and she bristles. An old acquaintance she could live without seeing again. “O’Neill.”

“Cavendish. Still got the stick up your ass?” Amanda snorts. “Guess nothing’s changed from our school days.” 

Diana glances between her and Akko. “How do you two know each other?”

“I’m a travelling acrobat now. Didn’t you hear? The latest event in my string of disgracing the family name.” Amanda shrugs. “Anyway, with Akko here, it’s a unicorn down her back, and we figured that Akko’s soulmate has to be the butchiest butch that ever butched.”

Diana raises her chin. “I believe unicorns are gentle and graceful creatures—pure of heart and powerful.”

Amanda snorts. “Maybe in mythology, but here in the city, they’re just gay.”

Diana frowns. She shifts to look at Akko. “May I see?”

Akko nods and shoves Amanda off. She turns, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and slowly peeling it up to reveal a gleaming white creature etched down her back, ivory white and eyes like the bottom of a frozen lake. The colour of them is oddly familiar.

Diana exhales. “It’s beautiful.” She reaches out to touch it without thinking, and Akko shivers at her fingers. 

Amanda slaps Diana’s hand off. “Hey, that’s only for Akko’s one and only, you know.”

“I’m certain she wouldn’t mind a close-up appreciation of its beauty.” Diana’s tone is cool.

“Hey,” Akko rolls down her shirt, “who says it’s going to be a girl?”

Diana and Amanda look at her. They speak at the same time.

“Unicorns are typically associated with maidens and virgins, so a woman is highly likely.”

“Dude, it’s so gay. Of course, it’s a chick.”

“Do you mind, Akko?” Diana feels a cold twinge in her stomach at the possible answer. She doesn’t know why.

Akko pauses, brows furrowed, before shrugging. “No, I’ve never thought about it. As long as they’re nice, and they support my dreams.”

“And they’re hot.”

“Amanda. Stop.” Akko turns and points out what looks like Hannah in the distance. “Isn’t that girl your type over there?”

“Fine.” Amanda rolls her eyes and pushes herself off of the bar. “I know when I’m not appreciated.” She struts over to Hannah and Barbara, and Diana preemptively winces for her.

“So,” Akko rolls her head around to look at Diana, leaning with her back against the bar, slight smile on her face. “What about you? Do you mind if it’s another woman?”

Diana shrugs. “I haven’t shown much interest in handsome men.”

“Well then, your soulmate’s a lucky girl.” Akko grins, eyelids slightly lowered. She gazes out into the crowd at the bar as Diana studies her profile—her slender features and lithe, acrobatic frame. Akko sighs, “Wouldn’t it be nice to find out who these soulmarks belong to?”

Diana eyes the other girl, beautiful and young in the low lights of the bar. Something stirs in her chest, and she had a thought. What if... 

She sighs, turning to face the crowd alongside Akko, the edges of their hands brushing against one another as they lean against the bar, sparks jolting up her fingers. “Yes. Yes, it would.”


End file.
